


The Frost of Winter

by koolavenue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sassy Tony Stark, Soft Peter Parker, young loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolavenue/pseuds/koolavenue
Summary: After what feels like an eternity of running from Thanos, Loki is weak. Stripping himself of his magic, he uses the last of what he has to open up a portal, to who knows where. Anywhere he can hide. Falling in and out of consciousness, he sees black dots swarming his vision.He feels different, younger almost. He falls through the portal. but soon realizes he's plummeting from the sky, right before smashing into something cold and hard, leaving a large crater. The black dots grow, and he sees bright colors contrasted against the tall, grey buildings before accepting the darkness and blacking out. But his main question must be asked.. where is he..?





	1. Snowflakes falling from sky

**Author's Note:**

> wow! uhhh so hi! im ruben and welcome to a story about... you guessed it.. loki! this will have multiple chapters, and be relatively long. I have most of it planned out, so i'll try and update as often as possible during school. let's see where this ends up! :-)

After what feels like an eternity of running from Thanos, Loki is weak. Stripping himself of his magic, he uses the last of what he has to open up a portal, to who knows where. Anywhere he can hide. Falling in and out of consciousness, he sees black dots swarming his vision. He feels different, younger almost. He falls through the portal. but soon realizes he's plummeting from the sky, right before smashing into something cold and hard, leaving a large crater. The black dots grow, and he sees bright colors contrasted against the tall, grey buildings before accepting the darkness and blacking out. But his main question must be asked.. where is he..? 

=-= 10 minutes earlier.. =-=

"See, simple. You're just not accepting the future, Rodgers." Tony snarked, glancing over at Clint to receive a chuckle in response, and an eye roll from Bucky. Tony was standing in the kitchen, showing Steve how to microwave his leftover takeout for three minutes, not half an hour. Clint was standing five feet away, throwing darts onto a board he hung up, even though Tony told him to "keep it in the cave you call a room" since it "messed up the aesthetic of the area". Clint could care less. Natasha, Wanda and Bruce were sitting on a couch on the far right of the room, skimming through movies on the TV. Steve sat on a stool next to Bucky at the kitchen island, listening to Tony lecture him about the microwave, while Bucky read the newspaper. 

"Yes Tony I get that, but food tastes so much better if you just reheat it on the-" Steve's arguing was cut off by F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice, echoing throughout the room.

"Sir, If I may interrupt, an alien seemed to have just fallen from the sky onto 5th Avenue, just missing pedestrians. It seems to be unconscious, but I am not able to recognize its race or identity." she said, causing all of the Avengers to look at Tony, in confusion and concern. 

"You heard the woman, go suit up. F.R.I.D.A.Y. , prep my lab. I want a full-body test done on this "thing" that interrupted our lesson." Tony said, setting down the food and tapping the arc-reactor on his chest, his suit forming around his body. "Let's go catch an alien." He muttered, and flew out through an open window towards 5th avenue. He knew the rest of the group would take awhile longer, he stopped on a nearby roof top, and made a call. 

=-= Midtown High, 5th period.. =-=

Peter's gaze was fixated on the board, as his teacher explained a project they'd be working on for the second half of the school year. He started to feel himself zoning out, the teacher's words becoming muffled and distant. Before he could zone any further out, he felt his phone buzzing silently in his pocket. He quickly snapped out of it, and pulled out the buzzing device, turning away from his teachers gaze and answering before any of his classmates could notice. 

"Hello..?" he whispered, wondering who was calling him during 5th period, as he did not look at the caller id. 

"Hey kid, it's me. We got a problem, alien related down on 5th avenue. Suit up and meet us there." the voice on the other side said, sounding rushed. Peter quickly realized it was Tony, and covered the phone's speaker to not let any of his classmates hear the conversation. 

"B-But i'm in-" He heard the call cut out, and he lowered the phone, tucking it back into his pocket. Glad that he didn't draw the attention of any of his classmates, Peter suddenly raised his hand. "U-Uh miss? Can I use the bathroom?"

Peter's teacher stopped talking, and glanced over at the boy, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Mr.Parker. Hurry back." she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, and turned back to the board, continuing her lesson. Before anyone could ask any questions, he grabbed his bag and ran swiftly out of the classroom and into the bathroom to change. Once in his suit, he carefully placed his backpack inside of the ceiling tiles, and slipped out of the window, swinging effortlessly towards 5th ave. 

=-= Fifth Avenue, New York City.. =-=

Tony landed smoothly onto the pavement, walking towards the crowd of people surrounding a dip in the sidewalk. "Ok people, clear out. Back up." He said through the suit, pushing his way through the large crowd of people taking pictures with their cell phones. He wondered what was so mind blowing that this many people were crowded around, until he laid eyes onto said thing. "Well then.." He mumbled, staring at the alien laying in the dip, a bright blue complexion with two smaller horns on the top of its forehead, marks on its body and face. It was dressed in a strange outfit, seeming like it must've looked once elegant but is now torn up. The outfit seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't seem to place it. As the crowd dispersed and fell silent, F.R.I.D.A.Y. interjected. 

"Boss, Mr.Parker is approaching along with the rest of the team." she said calmly. 

"Thanks F.R.I." he said softly, and turned his gaze towards Peter swinging building to building in his suit, along with the rest of the Avengers in tow. Once they all gathered around, Tony spoke to the group. "So.. apparently this "thing" just dropped out of the sky and crashed down here. No suit, no ship.. nothing. Just a blue dude." As if the sound of his voice sparked something in the alien, it seemed to tense up and wince in pain, letting out a quiet groan. It opened its eyes softly, showing eyes as red as rubies. Emotions danced across its face, mainly portraying fear and pain, before its fluttering eyelashes closed, its muscles relaxing, the alien laying flat. Tony went to step towards it, but felt a sudden hand on the chest of his suit. He followed the arm to his left, seeing Natasha. 

"Don't. He could be playing dead." she muttered. Tony scoffed, walking over and picking up the creature in his arms bridal style. 

"Let's head back to the tower, F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s prepping a lab for tests as we speak. You coming kid?" He turned towards Peter, who was standing slightly back while watching the other heroes. 

"Oh- uh.. s-sure!" He said unsure, but figured since he'd already been gone for longer than one bathroom trip, he might as well stay out and say he threw up and went home or something. He'd figure it out later. The team headed back, following Tony close behind as he carried the alien. 

=-= <strike> Stark </strike> Avengers Tower =-= 

Slowly, Loki felt his body drifting awake, feeling sudden pains in his back and throughout his body. Trying not to move, he tried to take in his surroundings without opening his eyes. His senses slowly crept back to life, and he heard what he thought was 6.. no possibly 7 voices. None talking about him, only about what he could assume was their meal plans for dinner. He felt cold metal on his wrists and ankles, assuming his restraints were vibranium, as it was the strongest metal the midgardians possessed. Loki held his breath for a few seconds, before slowly exhaling, letting his magic flood from his finger tips onto the white tiles on the floor in green flames, only a trained or enhanced eye could see. He felt as the flames crept onto the walls, and around the people in the room, giving him a clear image of where he was and who was there. He immediately recognized all faces except one. The Avengers, and a smaller boy, seemingly 15 or 16. He smirked to himself, only on the inside, wondering if the Avengers were running a day care. His thoughts was interrupted when the boy suddenly spoke over the other voices. 

"Uh.. guys..?" The voices stopped, and the rest of the people in the room turned to face the younger boy. "Does.. no one else see that..?" He said, frantically looking at the walls and himself, patting his body as he were trying to extinguish a flame. The Avengers in the room looked around confused, until Bruce, pointed directly at Loki. 

"Like that..?" Bruce asked, finger still pointed at Loki, who was cloaking his appearance with magic. Waves of green fire now visible to everyone revealed his preferred image of: raven black hair, emerald eyes, a dark-green turtle neck, black ripped jeans and black combat boots. In all honesty, he looked straight off of a runway. Loki sat up, hands and ankles free of the restraints, as if he phased through them. His emerald eyes open, glistening in the sunlight pouring through the window. 

"Afternoon." He said, smirking. His accent clearly present in his voice. 

"How did.." A voice muttered, as the room stood still. Suddenly, there was a knock.. on the window? 


	2. A latte for... Loki?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki escapes, and tries to navigate New York City. Will his own curiosity be what gets him found? And why is coffee so bitter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ Here with a another chapter! Trying to get more out, got inspired by a short trip to NYC today myself! Hopefully I can update often like this :') Sorry for any spelling errors, uploading this late at night. Enjoy! 
> 
> TW: Minor violence at the end. Stay safe!

Loki watched as the team turned their attention towards the window. On the west side of the room, Spiderman was clinging onto the glass, knocking. Confused, Tony walked over, and pushed the small lever unlocking the window. Spiderman pushed open the glass, and slid inside gracefully. Almost too graceful for a 15 year old if you asked Tony. Peter watched in shock, as a clone of himself appeared in the room.   
“Whoa.. are you like.. me from the future?!” Peter said, causing Clint and Bucky to look at him in confusion. Clint let his gaze drift back towards Loki sitting up in the hospital bed. He noticed the man's hand was down on the side, trying to go unseen. It was twisting in all sorts of ways, with a green glow at its fingertips.   
“What the..” He mumbled under his breath, Peters rambling with his new found clone making it too loud to hear anything else. Clint quickly pull out and arrow, and snapped his bow to full size. He pulled the arrow back on the string, and shot the clone through the chest. The arrow fazed right through, a green trail of fire following it until it crashed through the window. The clone looked down at the arrow as is passed through, and sighed, it’s voice suddenly changing.   
“What a shame, I thought we could have fun for a bit longer. Well then. I’ll take my leave.” The clone winked, before evaporating into green flames.  
“Ok what in the HELL is going on-“ Natasha spoke up, turning back to the figure on the bed, who was now gone, but so was Clint. “Where the hell did he go?” 

=-= Avengers tower, west wing hallway, floor 42 =-=

“Come back here you little-“ Clint yelled, chasing a swift black cat down the hallways and staircases of the tower. Passing doctors and scientists looked at him in confusion, as he sprinted through.  
“F.R.I- F.R.I.D.A.Y, close those doors!” He shouted through staggered breaths. The cat morphed into a teen, who slipped through the large doors to the north wing right before they slammed shut on Clint’s face. “Damn!-“  
“Goodbye, birdman.” Loki smirked, and smashed the window to his right, jumping out and morphing into a crow in a swirl of black ink, flying away towards the city.   
Clint huffed, trying to regain his breath. Tonys voice over the comms broke the silence.   
“Barton, what the hell man. Where’d you disappear to?” Tony said, sounding fairly pissed.  
“That damn wizard got away. Turned into a cat and was gone at the speed of light. He- ugh... He broke a window, and flew out of it as.. a bird or something. I don’t know Tony, but he’s head towards the city and fast.” Clint stuttered out, gasping for air and a few groans.  
“I know who to call.. and jesus go lay down Clint” Tony sighed.

=-= 771a Blecker Street =-=

Tony groaned at the sight of the address on the tall stone building. It's not that he didn’t like the wizard.. it’s just that they weren’t the best of friends and often argued. Pepper said she could stand having the two of them in the same room, which is why he wasn’t in the tower often.  
He leaned over, and knocked on the door. To his surprise, he appeared in the main room, looking at the staircase. “Well..”  
He looked up the winding stairs to see a figure, who then slowly floated down the staircase.   
“Stark.” he spoke, Tony immediately knew it was Stephan. “What brings you to the observatory?” he said emotionless.  
“Some wizard is running lose in the city. Thought maybe you picked em up or could help us find him.” Tony said, sounding annoyed.  
“Did you see any certain type of magic?” Stephen said, still monotone.  
“Not really. The kid saw some, and started patting his body for some reason. He did change form with green flames, pretty creepy. He looked oddly familiar but F.R.I.D.A.Y. couldn’t even identify his race.” He yawned. Tony didn’t want to admit it, but he stayed up all night trying to figure out what the hell that thing was. “When he morphed, he seemed like he had a clear idea of what he wanted to look like already, like he’d been to Earth before but we had no record of him. The even weirder thing, was when he morphed he seemed confused that he looked like a 17 year old kid, like he wasn’t trying to look like that. He can also turn into animals, and apparently fly..? I have no clue. Clint lost him when he got a door slammed on his face and Harry Potter here smashed my window and flew out.”   
“Interesting.. He or, they must’ve had a pretty complex history of magic. So obviously they’re not from Earth. I’ll help you, but mainly to find this wizard of yours.” Stephen said in a cold tone. “Now, did you get any form of DNA?”   
“Yeah, F.R.I. got a blood sample, and it was blue.” He said, rolling his eyes as he spoke.   
“Good, I’ll need that. Is it in your lab?” He asked.  
“Yeah, west wing on my desk? I’ll go-” He spoke, but was interrupted by the doctor sticking his hand through a small, fiery portal, and holding the vile of blood as he pulled his arm back out. Before the portal closed, he could hear Bruce’s voice speaking.  
“Uh, hey! Uh no that’s mine-” he heard the smaller man say, before the portal was closed.   
“Well then.” Tony blinked, and watched as the taller man moved around, opening and closing books, muttering to himself the entire time. Eventually, the man stopped, and walked over to Tony.   
“He’s on 8th Ave, in a coffee shop.” Stephen said, sounding surprised.   
“Really..” Tony said in disbelief. “Well, let’s go catch a wizard.” He huffed, and tapped the arc reactor on his suit. His suit formed around his body, and noticed how Stephen was watching, as if he was impressed. He chuckled, knowing that would “only go towards his ego”, as Pepper would say.   
“See you there.” Stephen said, and smirked as he walked through a portal, appearing onto the street. It closed before Tony could ask any questions, or even follow the man through. Deciding to take the long way, he flew out of the doors, and towards 8th.   
“Ok guys, wizard is on 8th ave. I’m heading over with Strange. We should be fine, but be on your toes if we need help.” He spoke over the comms, alerting the team.   
“Careful Tones, he slips right through your fingers.” Clint said, his mouth sounding full of food.   
Tony rolled his eyes as the nickname, but continued flying. 

=-= 8th Avenue, Starbucks. =-= 

Loki walked out of the shop, receiving giggles and looks as he walked out. He heard a group of girls say he “looked like a vogue model”, but he had no idea what these mortals were sputtering about. He held his coffee in his hand, as he became familiar with the liquid from his last trip. The energy is provided to midgardians didn’t affect him at all, but he liked the bitter taste. While glancing around, he noticed a strangely dressed man. He tilted his head to get a better look, but quickly realized he was about to be face to face with a master of the mystic arts.   
“Shit..” He mumbled, and started to head in the other direction. He had a bad feeling, knowing that where there was one, there was going to be another brightly colored goon in a costume hunting him down. He figured they’d recognize him by now, but he was having fun being their mystery. He turned a sharp corner, and slipped into a crowd of people. He quickly morphed into a shorter girl, with blond hair and blue eyes. He changed her outfit to a light yellow dress, nothing too suspicious or too obvious. He blended back into the crowd, hoping to be unrecognizable. He saw a flash of orange next to him, and followed it back to the master, who grabbed the girl he based himself off of by the wrists with some sort of rope, but made of magic. Loki noted that he’d have to learn that one. He heard the girl squeal, and whine about “missing her date.” He was about to change back into his preferred image, when he heard one of his least favorite sentences.   
“Is that Iron Man?!” Someone in the crowd shouted, and everyone turned their gaze. Loki heard the roar of his suit cutting through air before a loud clank, knowing he’d landed and close behind. Before he could react, he felt strong metal boots cling onto his ankles, and lock him in place, as if he was molded into the concrete.   
“Alright reindeer games, gig’s up.” Stark said, sounding agitated.   
“I don’t know what you mean, I’m just trying to get to my class.” Loki lied, his voice higher and sweeter than usual.   
“Don’t play dumb. Unmorph, Loki.” Stephen said, causing Loki to flinch. He sighed, and rolled his eyes.  
“You’re really no fun. Great powers used for waste.” Loki chuckled, and in a cloud of black ink and smoke, he was himself. Black raven hair, emerald green eyes, dark green turtleneck and blacked ripped jeans accented by black combat boots. But for some reason he looked much younger. He couldn’t shake the image of a 17 year old midgardian, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. He guessed it was the difference of time on Asgard and Midgard, but he wasn’t sure.   
“Hold on, I’m sorry. Did you just say Loki?” Tony turned towards Stephen, and then towards Loki. “I think you’re a bit crazy, cause have you seen this kid? He’s like 17. And isn’t Loki dead? And about 2,000 years old?”   
“Do I look dead, Stark?” Loki’s voice echoing through the seemingly quiet block, all staring and watching.   
“Lock him up, and bring him to the Tower. I’ll meet you there and provide you with what you’ll need to contain him.” Stephen said, as he walked through a portal, back into his observatory.   
“Well then. Let’s go Harry Potter.” Tony sighed, as a muzzle and handcuffs formed around Loki’s body, locking him in tight. Tony grabbed onto Loki, and flew towards the tower. Tony tried his best not to drop the man, as he would not want to be the one to explain to Thor why they found his little brother splattered on a sidewalk. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. , contact Thor. Tell him we found his little baby brother.” 

=-= Avengers Tower =-=

Tony flew up and onto the balcony, setting Loki down as he landed. Waiting for him were the rest of the Avengers, and to his surprise Stephen was as well. Pepper was standing behind him, looking fairly concerned. Tony dropped down Loki, and the cuffs dropped down. Before Loki could even make a move, Stephen strapped magic cuffs onto his wrists, and one on his neck.   
“Don’t even try it, Loki.” He hissed, as Loki smirked at him. Their interaction was limited, as Natasha and Wanda led Loki into a holding cell, which was slightly modified by Stephen to hold Loki. He stepped in, and admired the room. All white, a small bathroom on the side, and a bed accommodated by a desk. A pad of paper and a pen were seated on the desk, as well as a stool underneath.   
“Hm..” He hummed, while he walked around. He could tell that there was a two way mirror on his wall next to the door, which was a little bit uncomfortable to realize, but he shrugged it off. He decided to test his limits, trying multiple different spells. Each one ended in a painful shock being sent through his body, via the cuffs. He hit his max once he tried to teleport back to Asgard, feeling a sharp pain through his entire body, and falling to the ground. He could feel his nose starting to bleed, and his eyes water as he curled up in pain. Without thinking, he tried to heal himself, causing another shock, which put him out. There he laid, passed out on the white floor next to a small puddle of his own blood, curled up in pain. 

This was not going to be a fun visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed! Sorry for the angst at the end :-( More happy loki in the future!   
Leave a like and comment what you liked, and what you'd like to see! :-) Send some constructive criticism, I love it!   
Bye~


	3. Start on the whole.. y'know. Being dead thing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up, and sees an all too familiar face. He immediately hides, but how long can he stay safe for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hIII!! Sorry for the superrr long wait! Highschool is stressing me out, and i've been very busy! I should've been working on an english essay, but instead i decided to finish up this chapter. It's a bit shorter than usual, but I'm really tired. I saw Betrayal on broadway and met tom! He did so amazing, and I loved the play! He's such a sweet heart :')

Loki felt himself jump awake, opening his eyes wide to gather his surroundings. What he wasn’t expecting, was to be in Asgard. In front of him he saw the large, golden palace, shimmering and shining in the daylight. Before he could find out what was going on, he heard an ear-piercing scream from the palace, and snapped his gaze back onto the golden structure. Except now, he was directly in front of the main entrance to said palace. He felt heat on his cheeks, before realizing his home was up in flames. Stunned by what was going on, he froze in place. Frantic eyes tracing all along on the perimeter, looking for a cause.   
“Loki! Please!” He heard a woman cry out in pain through the flames.   
“M-Mother..?” He croaked, his throat sore. He dashed into the flames, running towards the sound of her voice. He ran into the throne room, but instead of his mother, he was met with the Allfather himself, Odin. “Father, where is-” He said sharply, his shoulders rising as he tensed up at the sight of his father.   
“Silence!” Odin’s voice echoed loudly throughout the room, causing Loki to shudder as he stepped back, feeling resistance. He turned around, to be face to face with his brother, Thor.   
“Thor, what is-” He was interrupted by his brothers quick words.   
“I can’t believe you, Loki. Starting this fire, killing mother. Do you have no shame? No remorse? To make it even worse, you’re one of them. Monsters, killers!” Thor shouted, words spitting out of his mouth like venom.   
“N-No.. I didn’t..what..?” Loki shivered, feeling a cold hand on his arm, violently spin him around. Laufey. “No.. b-but you’re..”   
“What a shame. You know, I’d thought once you’d be a suitable king of Jotunheim. But now I know for sure, you’re just a useless runt. The worst of all our kind. Hiding out in Asgard, like some type of hero! You should be ashamed!” Laufey yelled, towering above Loki.   
“Stop this! It’s madness!” Loki shouted through painful tears, looking up to see his mother disappear into the flames, her shadow fading into ash. “Mother! No-!” He yelled into the rising flames, lunging forward only to awaken into reality, his hands formed into blades of sharp, thick ice. He breathed heavily, tears still streaming down his cheeks. “What.. where..” He quickly glanced around the room, to see the Captain, the young spider-boy, a strange girl with a red glow on her hands, and.. His brother run through the doorway.   
“Loki..?” Thor gasped, the sight of his supposedly dead brother now alive stunning him, freezing him in place. Loki’s eyes widened, and the ice on his hands shattered onto the floor. He turned over his wrists, seeing no cuffs. Loki rose his hands quickly up to his neck, not feeling anything there either. His eyebrows furrowed as he sunk back into the bed he way laying on. In a flash, he teleported himself into a forest, deep and lush. Loki had no clue where he was, but he relaxed immediately at the smell of pine and soil. He took a deep breath, and started to walk. 

=-= Stark Tower, East Wing =-= 

“I’m sorry, you what?!” Tony shouted, arms crossed.   
“Look Tony, we had to take off the restraints to pick off the giant ice block he formed on his hands! I had no idea he’d flip out and disappear to god knows where.” Steve tried to explain, through he guessed he didn’t help his case at all.   
“Great. Now I’ve got to find the wizard again, and Point Break over there is fuming.” Tony sighed, nodding his head towards Thor, who was staring out of the window tapping his foot impatiently.   
“Go talk to him, see if Loki had any place he’d go when he was stressed or angry. At Least it’ll eliminate some places.” Steve said, striking some idea in Tony’s head.   
“Good idea, I’ll get on that. In the meantime, get the others to suit up. I want to find Loki right away and haul him back to Asgard. 

=-= Aroostook County, Maine =-=

Loki wandered through the thick, lush forest mindlessly, running his hand down the bark of a few trees, but continuing forward until he came across a clearing. He gazed around the area, and decided he’d set up here. Taking a deep breath, Loki formed 20 other clones of himself, surrounding the clearing. Loki sat down on a log, concentrating on the clones he astral-projected. Right away, they all got to work. With each of his clones fully equipped with a plan and magic, Loki had built himself a modern house 20 feet above the ground by 9pm. Equipped with plumbing, electricity, plenty of food and heat, he was set for life. With a flick of his wrist, a staircase from the balcony of the house had sprawled out, allowing Loki to gracefully walk up the steps and into his new home. The staircase crept back into its hiding place, and Loki laid down on his bed, exhausted from the strain on his magic. He stayed up a little while longer, reading books and articles he put inside his home. He slowly drifted asleep, surrounded by nature and books. Finally, he could rest. Safe, and alone.   
Once the sun rose, Loki was up. Half-asleep, he drifted over to his kitchen, making himself a breakfast before sitting down at a small table. He ate in silence, thinking about his new hideout. Was it too obvious..? Will Thor be able to figure it out..? Can Stark track me? Thoughts raced through his mind until he finished eating. By then he decided he would be safe, and that Thor was too oblivious during their childhood to remember Loki’s love of nature. Thor was busy with father, anyway. Being alone was nice. It was a calming and relaxing silence, apart from calls of birds and chirps of insects. But, Loki knew he wouldn’t be able to drop his guard. He knew the Avengers would be looking for him. Why? He hadn’t done anything remotely bad since he’d unwillingly crashed down here. On top of that, he had a bad feeling this peace wouldn’t last very long. He could only hide from.. Thanos, for so long before he was found. He decided he’d at least enjoy this peace before it was ripped from his hands. He opened his front door, and headed down his staircase. He felt the earth under his feet as he stepped down, his feet sinking into the soil ever so slightly. He smiled softly, missing the feeling. He started on his walk, picking up flowers and plants along the way. Sooner than he liked, the sun was setting. Loki started walking back to his home, handful of plants, herbs and flowers in his hand when he heard a voice. Then another, and more until he saw them. Several Avengers standing by the Queenjet right under his home, staring up at the balcony. Most likely guessing how it was built that high or how to get in. Stark, Rodgers, Banner, Romanoff, Barton, and the Spider-Boy. He slowly started to back away, when he stepped on a small twig, making a tiny noise. Too little for any human to hear. He froze when he saw the spider-boy snap his head around, locking eyes with Loki.   
“Hey- Hey! Mr.Stark he’s here!” He heard the boy call out, tapping Stark’s suits shoulder as to alert him. The spider-boy pointed to Loki as he dropped everything in his arms and took off running back into the woods. Loki could tell the rest of the Avengers were staring at him, chasing after not far behind. He didn’t care, all that mattered was dodging any attacks and trying to out-run a super solider and a flying hunk of metal. In a black cloud of ink, he morphed into a jet black wolf, with shining emerald green eyes. His paws pounded on the soil below him as he sprinted at full speed, jumping over logs and darting between trees and shrubs. He could feel himself slowly losing them, until he felt a sharp kick in his ribs, causing him to unmorph and fly into a near by tree. He smashed his back against the bark, a hoarse yelp escaping his mouth from the pain. He felt his body fall onto the ground, a slight thump as he sunk into the soil. He slowly staggered onto his feet, to see who delivered this blow. Nonetheless, it was the spider-child.   
“O-Oh my god! I’m sorry are you ok?- That looked really painful I-” Peter yelped, not expecting his kick to be so dramatic. He was about to continue his apology, when the gods eyes shined a quick green, and Peter felt himself instantly fall asleep, his body slumping onto the ground.   
Loki groaned, and wiped the blood from his mouth. The Avengers were close, and he had to act fast. There was no way he could take on this many of them at once in his current state. He turned his back to them, and stripped himself of his disguise. His porcelain skin becoming an icy blue as he shot shards of ice towards the incoming heros. He erected a large ice wall in front of them, which he heard Tony’s suit smash right through. Loki continued running, wincing in pain with every step. He heard explosions behind him, before being blown into the air, landing on the same side he was kicked. He smashed into a log beneath him, cracking it in half as he fell. Loki fought off the black dots swarming his vision, and dizzily stood up, rocking on his heels and clutching his side. He stared down Ironman as he landed five feet away from Loki, the face of his mask opening to show his face. Loki breathed heavily from the pain, his chest heaving and his throat rough. Loki watched as the Stark stepped closer to him.   
“Loki, stand down.” Tony demanded, receiving a snarl from Loki. Seconds later, Thor landed next to Stark, looking furious.   
“Brother, what ar-” Thor yelled as he walked towards Loki. He stopped when Loki held up a hand, and stood up straight.   
“You want me so bad..?” Loki growled, his eyes glimmering. “Then take me.” Just like that, Loki leaned back as a spike of ice erupted from the ground, piercing through his chest. His body slumped over as his expression went blank and his pulse flatlined.   
“NO!-” Thor screamed, watching his brother impale himself.   
“Holy shit.” Tony gasped, definitely not expecting that. The rest of the Avengers caught up, Peter being carried bridal style by Nat.   
“Tony, what’s going-” Bruce started, but stopped as he saw Loki. “What the hell..?” The Avengers watched in silence as Thor broke the ice, holding Loki’s body in his arms tightly. He fell onto his knees, and laid Loki’s body down in front of him. He was about to speak, until Loki’s body evaporated into green flames, leaving nothing but a note behind. You always fall for that. Written in green ink on the paper. Thor’s eyes widened, as he growled.   
“Loki!” He shouted throughout the forest, furious.


	4. Midtown High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters day cant get any worse.. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE I've been gone for awhile! Sorry for such a long wait on the cliff hanger, I should be updating weekly now! I've got plenty of ideas, we've only begun! And I'm sorry for bullying poor peter :") HES SUCH AN ANGEL AHH - Anyway, enjoy!

Peter woke up in a daze, opening up his eyes slowly to adjust to the bright lights above. He sensed two other people in the room, when he focused he heard the voice of Tony and Nat on his side. He groaned lightly, and struggled to sit up.   
“Hey- Hey! Underoos, relax.” Tony hurried, pressing his hand on Peter’s shoulder to ease him back down.   
“Mr.Stark, what.. happened?” Peter mumbled, still out of it.   
“You’ve been out for a week kid, Loki put you under during the fight.” Nat said sharply, irritation ringing in her voice. Peter could tell something was off from the way her shoulders tensed at Loki’s name.   
“Did we.. get him?” Peter winced, fearing that the god was on the loose after Peter slammed him into a tree. Nat and Tony glanced at each other, before one of them spoke.   
“No,” Tony sighed, and cracked his knuckles. “But, that’s nothing for you to worry about. It’s Saturday, so when you feel up to it Happy can bring you to May’s apartment and you can invite Ed or whatever over.”   
“Thanks dad.” Peter yawned, falling back asleep as he leaned back.   
“No problem ki- wait.” 

=-= Monday afternoon, Midtown Highschool =-= 

“That’s why The Last Jedi was better than.. Peter? Hello?” Ned said, waving his hand in front of his now frozen best friend. “Earth to Peter?”   
“Ned.. who’s that girl sitting next to MJ?” Peter was staring at a girl who looked about their age, with all too familiar features. Porcelain skin, long raven black hair, and striking green eyes. She was short, about 5’3 with a thin but curvy figure. She was wearing a dark green velvet tank top, with high waisted black skinny jeans. On her feet were a dark green pair of Dr.Martens.   
“Oh, I’m not sure. Let’s go meet her, maybe she’s into Star Wars geeks,” Ned nudged Peter, and dragged him by his arm towards the two girls sitting at a lunch table alone. “Hey MJ. Who’s your friend?”   
“This is Lana. She just transferred here from Norway. Lana, this is Peter and Ned.” MJ stated blankly, motioning towards the two boys as she introduced them.   
“Nice to meet you Lana. Hopefully no one is giving you a hard time,” Ned smiled nervously, and Lana chuckled. She focused her gaze on Peter, who was stuck frozen in his spot, staring at the girl.   
“Have we met before?” Lana arched an eyebrow, smirking slightly at the frozen boy.   
“What? Me? You- no, no way! Cause you’re from uh.. N-Norway..” Peter stuttered, snapping out of his one sided staring contest.   
“Hm. Interesting. Anyway, I’m going to stop by my locker before the final bell rings in a few minutes. Care to help me Ned?” Lana asked, smiling innocently.   
“Me? Help you- of course! This way, m’lady,” Ned jokingly held out his hand, and Lana took his hand in hers, giggling. As they walked away, Lana glanced back at Peter, a smirk on her face.   
“So, wonder boy. Someone was making heart eyes at Lana.” MJ spoke, poking Peter with her pencil.   
“What? Nonono, MJ, I think somethings up.. Something's off about Lana,” Peter whispered, quickly sitting across from her.   
“I think she’s pretty cool. She’s into books as well, and the guys seem to chase her. It’s fun to watch her shoot them down,” MJ smirked. Before Peter could interject, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, but MJ snatched it out of his hands. “The Godfather? Who in your contacts in named that?” She raised her eyebrows, and answered before Peter could swipe back his phone. “Hello?”   
“Hey Pete- wait, who is this? Why do you have Peter’s phone?” the voice on the other end quickly spoke.   
“This is Peter’s friend MJ. Peter can’t get to the phone right now, he’s busy staring at a girl-” MJ said, interrupted by Peter snatching back the phone.   
“MJ?? Really?” Peter hissed, before holding the device up to his ear. “Hey Tony what’s going on?” he spoke awkwardly into the phone, MJ looking at him with her head tilted.   
“Listen kid I need-”   
“Hey, Penis Parker!” Flash shouted, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulders, causing the boy to drop his phone. “Tony? Who, Tony Stark? From your fake Stark internship?” Peter huffed, pushing Flash’s arm off his shoulder, and bending over to grab his phone which was now cracked.   
“Go away Flash, I do not have time for this,” Peter scoffed, holding the phone back up to his ear.   
“Oh really? Cause I think you should make some.” Flash said, before landing a punch on Peter’s cheek. Peter stumbled back, and raised his free hand to graze his bruising face.   
“Kid? What’s going on? Are you ok-” Tony spoke quickly through the phone, but Peter couldn’t hear him. His senses were suddenly dialed to 20, his ears started ringing and his vision went blurry. He saw what looked like Flash’s friends closing in on him. He closed his eyes and braced himself, but no punches or kicks came. He opened his eyes to see Lana standing over the boys, her fist slamming into Flash’s jaw. He shut his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He opened them back up to see Lana looking down at him, as she carried his body with one arm like an infant, while on the phone with the other.   
“I’ve got your child, Stark. Meet me at the front of your tower.” she spoke, while carrying Peter to the back of the school. In an instant, they were walking through a portal of black smoke that led to the alley next to the tower. “Relax, stop moving.” she hissed at him. They walked around the corner towards the Avengers Tower, where Steve, Tony, and Thor were waiting outside with a small crowd around them. The crowd quickly parted as Lana started to walk towards the Avengers, staring down anyone in her way with an icy death glare. She made her way to the front, and held a stressed out looking Peter. “Here’s your sad little spider.” she sighed, and handed the boy to Steve.   
“Thank you so much ma'am, for taking care of-” Steve started, an apologetic look in his eye.   
“Yes, yes, whatever. I’d better be off. I have a modeling appointment coming up and I'd rather not be late.” She smiled sarcastically, and turned on her heels to look at Thor, who was next to Steve. “Tell your brother I said hi.” she waved, and walked through the crowd of people towards Fifth avenue, disappearing into manhattan as she rounded the corner. 

=-= Tuesday morning, Midtown Highschool =-= 

Peter walked through the halls, praying to every god that he would have a substitute instead of his normal first period teacher, as he was sleep deprived and not wishing to be screamed at at only 8 in the morning. As he opened his classroom door, he was met with a different problem. Sitting next to MJ at her lab table, was Lana. The two were chatting while Lana was flipping through the pages of MJ’s sketch book. She must’ve noticed Peter in the doorway, as the girl held up a sketch of Peter pouting, and laughed. Peter snapped out of his daze, and walked over to Ned, who was sitting alone at the table behind them.   
“Ned, what is going on? How is she still here?” he whispered quickly to his friend, trying to sit down as fast as possible.   
“What do you mean Peter? She transferred here, why would she be gone after one day?” Ned whispered back, though he was pretty sure the entire class could hear him.   
“Because she- ugh, I’ll have to explain it later. Come to the tower with me after school today and I’ll go into more detail. Plus I need your help designing something I’m working at.” Peter said, watching Ned’s expressions get more and more excited as he spoke. Ned was about to respond, but their teacher walked in, already starting their lesson. This would be a long, long day.


	5. An Unusual Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter brings over his friends to work on a project, but someone seems... different. The Avengers start to catch on, but are they too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW uh.. let's pretend I wasn't gone for 4 months...? I'm so sorry :') Highschool hit me like a BUS man! I had this chapter planned out, and totally forgot to finish it. I went a different way than I was planning at the end, but I like how it turned out! Anyway, enjoy <3

=-= Tuesday morning, Midtown Highschool =-=  
Peter walked through the halls, praying to every god that he would have a substitute instead of his normal first period teacher, as he was sleep deprived and not wishing to be screamed at at only 8 in the morning. As he opened his classroom door, he was met with a different problem. Sitting next to MJ at her lab table was Lana. The two were chatting while Lana was flipping through the pages of MJ’s sketch book. She must’ve noticed Peter in the doorway, as the god girl held up a sketch of Peter pouting, and laughed. Peter snapped out of his daze, and walked over to Ned who was sitting alone at the table behind them.  
“Ned, what is going on? How is she still here?” he whispered quickly to his friend, trying to sit down as fast as possible.  
“What do you mean Peter? She just transferred here, why would she be gone after one day?” Ned whispered back, though Peter was pretty sure the entire class could hear them.  
“Because she- ugh, I’ll have to explain it later. Come to the tower with me after school today and I’ll go into more detail. Plus I need your help designing something I’m working at.” Peter said, watching Ned’s expressions get more and more excited as he spoke. Ned was about to respond, but their teacher walked in, already starting their lesson.  
\- 1 Period Later -  
“Hey, Peter.” MJ said as she stood up from her lab table, turning around. Lana was putting some things in her small black bag, not acknowledging the conversation yet.  
“Oh uh, yeah MJ?” he stuttered, caught off guard.  
“Lana’s showing me a hidden skate park after school. You two losers want to come?”  
“-Peter and I are going to the Avengers tower! You guys should come!” Ned interjected, almost too loud. Lana looked up from her bag at this point, and raised an eyebrow at MJ.  
“It’s up to you, I’m down if it’s ok with Peter.” she smiled innocently at the boys.  
“S-Sure I guess, sounds uh.. Good.” he said, his words drifting off as he made eye contact with Lana. His spidey sense tingling down the back of his neck as she caught him with a smirk.  
“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Lana laughed, and walked out of the classroom with MJ, Peter and Ned trailing close behind. The rest of the school day went by in a blur, Lana following MJ around to her classes and chatting with them come lunch time. Before he knew it, Peter was standing up at the sound of the final bell and heading towards his locker.  
“So, Peter.” MJ’s voice sounded from the other side of his open locker door.  
“AH- MJ, god you scared me.” Peter yelped, jumping back at the sudden noise.  
“What, disappointed i'm not Lana?” she smirked at the boy, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion.  
“What do you.. MJ! No! No no no no no.. no way.” he stammered out, turning red. “Oh god, no.”  
“Then what's with the constant heart eyes, lover boy?”  
“I just.. I’ll explain it to you later, ok? Now’s not the time.” he half-whispered.  
“Not the time for what?” Lana asks, appearing next to the two.  
“GAH- Nothing, nothing, nope nothing come on let’s go to the tower!” he stammered out quickly, and started heading towards the exit. He grabbed Ned’s arm on the way, and hurried out of the door.  
“Weird. Let’s play follow the losers.” MJ quipped. 

=-= Avengers Tower Common Room, 3pm =-=  
The elevator dinged, causing the attention in the room to turn to the door. When the sliding door opened, however, the Avengers were not expecting to see teenagers.  
“Hey Peter, and Peter’s friends.” Clint chirped from the couch where he was resting with his legs on Nat’s lap.  
“Hey Pete” Tony looked up, smiling before looking back down to an Ironman helmet he was tinkering on.  
“Hey kids” Steve smiled, and walked over to the elevator while they were stepping out. “What are your names?” He glanced at Ned, MJ, and Lana.  
“This is Ned,” Peter started.  
“Hello.” Ned smiled.  
“MJ,”  
“Yo.” she nodded at the team, playing it cool as usual.  
“And Lana.” He motioned towards all of them as he spoke.  
“Pleasure to meet you all.” she smiled innocently, and looked up at Steve with a smirk.  
“Well.. always glad to meet Peter’s friends!” Steve nodded, and headed back towards the couches. “Holler if you need anything, kids.”  
“Will do.” Peter smiled, and motioned for his friends to follow him towards the lab down the hall. Once they were out of sight, Steve spoke up.  
“Ok, did something seem off about the last girl to anyone else?”  
“Yeah!” Clint sat up suddenly, almost headbutting Natasha. “It’s like when I looked into her eyes, I got a shiver down my spine. But at the same time, It felt like I already knew her.”  
“She was the girl who brought Peter up after the fight, right? Didn’t he say she protected him?” Tony asked, eyebrow raised.  
“Yeah, she carried him like he was nothing. But, she told Thor to say hi to Loki for her..” Steve glanced down at the floor, thinking about what he had said.  
“I have a bad feeling about her.” Bucky spoke up from next to Steve.  
“Tony, call in Thor.” 

“MJ, do you know where the restroom is? I need to fix my eyeliner.” Lana asked.  
“Oh, it’s just the last door down the hall to the right L.” MJ answered, not looking up from her paper.  
“Ok, be right back.” Lana smiled, and walked away from her work. She walked down the hallway, eyes fixed on the door at the end.  
“Loki!”  
Lana turned around, confused at the sudden noise. With a grunt she was pushed up against the wall, and met face to face with Thor and Steve in full avengers gear.  
“What are you trying to do here,” Steve said, his facial expression blank but his voice full of anger.  
“I’m sorry..?” Lana asked, raising her eyebrow in confusion.  
“Uncloak and show yourself, Loki. Stop playing games.” Thor said, his hammer now pressing against her chest.  
“Loki.. like the norse god?” She stares in confusion.  
“Yes..?” Thor asked, glancing at Steve.  
“I’m flattered, but I’m just a transfer from Norway. May I?” Lana leaned in towards Thor, showing she wasn’t fazed by the hammer, and motioned towards the bathroom a few doors down.  
“Yes, sorry kiddo.” Steve pats Thor’s shoulder, signalling to back off. The pair steps back, and converse quietly.  
Lana steps into the bathroom, and shuts the door behind her. Her back presses against the door, as she slides down to meet the floor. She huffs, and in a swirl of black ink she’s back into her normal form, Loki. The trickster stands up and leans over the bathroom sink, closing his eyes. Drip. Drip. He opens his eyes and looks down into the marble sink to see two drops of blood. His head tilts back up as he locks eyes with his reflection, now noticing his bloody nose. He grabs a tissue and cleans off his face, tossing it into the small garbage bin under the sink. With another swirl he’s a young girl again, eyeliner fixed and sharp.  
She stands up straight, brushing off her outfit. With a nod at herself in the mirror, she heads back to the lab. When she walks through the door frame, she notices the teens are packing things in their bags. “Ah, is it that time already? That was quick,” she remarks.  
“Yeah, time flies when you’re doing a history project.” Ned chuckles.  
“Lana, you mind walking me home?” MJ asks. “I could use some company.”  
“Not at all, MJ,” she smirks, leaving Peter feeling uneasy. He would definitely follow them tonight. God, he sounded like a stalker.  
“My moms here,” Ned held his phone up before tucking it into his back pocket.  
“I’ll walk you guys out,” Peter smiled, and led his friends out of the lab. As they passed by the common room, Peter waved at the Avengers sitting around. “I’m going to walk them out, be back in a few.”  
“Ok Pete, by kids!” Steve smiled, and the remaining avengers responded with various byes and waves. The teens waved, and entered the elevator heading down to the lobby. As the doors opened, the teens were met by Tony Stark.  
“Oh, Mr. Stark- Hey!” Peter smiled, and motioned to his friends. The latter waved, and smiled.  
“Hey kids, you guys heading home?” Tony asked.  
“Yeah, leaving now.” MJ said blankly, walking out of the elevator with Lana on her heels. Peter and Ned followed after, turning to face Tony.  
“Well be safe kids! You want Happy to drive?” Tony leans against the elevator wall, his foot between the opening to keep the doors from closing.  
“No, we’re fine Mr. Stark, thanks! My moms here, and Lana and MJ are walking together,” Ned answered, practically bouncing from excitement.  
“Ah, ok,” Tony nods. “On your shirt, kid. You ok?” Tony pointed to a drop of blood on Lana’s shirt. She looks down, and wipes her finger across her nose only to be met by a blood covered fingertip.  
“Oh yeah, I just get nose bleeds often. It's the dry weather. I’m alright, MJ let’s start walking.” Lana smiled innocently, and put her hand on MJ’s shoulder, walking along with the girl. Peter turns to Tony, and gives him a “I’ll tell you later.” look. Tony nods, and waves bye to the teens as the elevator doors close.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y., pull up any security footage with that girl in it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos makes my day, leave me comments on what you'd like to see or any feedback! I thrive on it :) See you soon!


End file.
